How to be gay
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Como ser gay, em dois momentos, com Chuck e Nate. x NATE ARCHIBALD/CHUCK BASS, slash. Twoshot x HIATUS!


**Sumário: **Como ser gay, em dois momentos, com Chuck e Nate.

**Gossip Girl não me pertence. Mas o Chuck pertence à mim. E ao Nate (que por sua vez pertence à Anne). E à Blair.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Fanfic de presente para mim mesma. Porque eu estava há tempos querendo fazer uma desse tipo.**

* * *

**How to be gay**

* * *

_Se você fosse gay,  
estaria tudo bem  
Quero dizer, hey!  
Eu gosto de você de qualqur jeito_

-

Avenue Q, "If you were gay" (Tradução)

* * *

**Lesson One – **_How to be gay in the movies_

Nate acordou um pouco atordoado por toda a bebida, mas pôde logo entender onde estava. A sala dos Bass – ou, agora, dos _Van der Woodsen_ – estava incrivelmente mais clara naquele dia. Grunhiu enquanto bocejava, sentindo suas costas arderem. No fim, acabou dormindo sentado mesmo.

Estalou o pescoço, tentando re-acostumar seus músculos à flexibilidade, assim como fez com seus dedos. A sensação lhe foi estranha e agradável, como em todos os dias – e esse era o seu TOC¹ especial, o de estalar seus membros como um louco – e voltou às mãos onde estavam anteriormente.

No entanto, a textura de sua calça não era bem a _mesma_. Eram mais macias e finas e pareciam _cabelos_. Olhou para baixo, levemente surpreso. Como era mais que óbvio o "levemente" transformou-se "olhos esbugalhados e mente desnorteada, além da constante sensação de que havia algo errado ali".

Ora, e por que tudo isso?

Talvez fosse por um certo Chuck Bass que jazia em seu colo, dormindo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

E então, as lembranças da noite passada vieram como se fossem balas de uma metralhadora.

* * *

_**24 horas antes**_

* * *

**Bom dia meus queridos navegantes do **_**Upper East Side**_**! Aqui quem fala é a sua sempre tão íntima amiga **_**Gossip Girl**_**, pronta para dar notícias quentíssimas sobre o mundo dos **_**Kings**_** e **_**Queens**_** do nosso mundo!**

**B **e **S** foram vistas no aeroporto, e fontes me dizem que as duas vão para a França, passar um tempo com o pai de nossa Rainha Principal! Que a França esteja preparada, pois essas duas vão acabar com a majestade da Torre Eiffel em apenas uma noite – ou uma hora, se elas tiverem curiosidade e decidirem provar dos maravilhosos (e fortes) vinhos do país.

**D **foi visto com **V**, indo para uma feira do livro, onde, definitivamente, os dois irão aproveitar a visita ao local para se drogarem com o pó e com o cheiro de defunto que deles provêm. É lógico, todo mundo sabe que o retrô está na moda. Principalmente no Brooklyn!

E por último, mas não menos importante, vem o aniversário. Não, não é que alguém importante esteja fazendo aniversário _hoje_, mas é que nesse dia tão especial, os reis **C** e **N** comemoram o aniversário de namo- digo, de amizade. Dez anos de puro divertimento com drogas, sexo e, com certeza, segredos que eles compartilham entre si. E eu, como sempre, devo parabenizá-los por serem tão amigos e insuportavelmente **gays**.

Fontes me dizem que **C** e **N**, em comemoração a essa década de divertimento, irão ao cinema e ficarão lá por um bom tempo. Então, garotas, se não querem que seus sonhos se transformem em pesadelos, evitem qualquer sala hoje, ou senão poderão ver beijos, abraços e sabe-se lá o que dos dois que _deviam_ ser os mais héteros homens de NY!

Por enquanto, meus queridos, é só. Partirei por, pelo menos, uma hora, porque, vocês sabem, as notícias e fofocas correm livres e soltas como gazelas!

**You know you love me!**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Chuck e Nate andavam normalmente – isto é, como um casal de namorados bem chamativo (principalmente com o conjunto sapato-luva-cachecol roxo do Bass) – por uma das ruas da UES, indo em direção ao cinema que ambos conheciam muito bem.

- Então, vamos fazer como sempre fazemos?

- Essa é a tradição, Chuck.

- Ok, são doze cartazes. – e parou para pensar um pouco – Cinco.

- Dois.

- Cinco mais dois são sete. Sete menos doze dão cinco. Então...

-... O filme que estiver em cartaz no quadro número cinco será o que escolheremos. – Nate completou a frase de Chuck, num modo muito gay, diga-se de passagem.

Os dois sorriram e continuaram a andar, em silêncio. Logo, chegaram ao cinema onde Nate, como todo bom menino, ligou para sua mãe, para avisar que provavelmente chegasse realmente tarde em casa, além do que, estava com Chuck.

E enquanto o Archibald resolvia tal assunto, o Bass fazia questão de andar com passos longos e demorados – como um idiota, levantava a perna mais do que o normal, apenas por divertimento –, contando os cartazes. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5...- _Parou e encarou, surpreso, o filme que deveriam ver. E uma falha apresentou-se no plano inicial de ambos.

Nate desligou o telefone e, quase que imediatamente, foi abordado por um Chuck ligeiramente... Afetado.

- Vamos ver outro filme, Nathaniel.

- O quê? Por quê? Ainda não chegou ao cinema?

- Não. Chegou, mas _você_ não vai querer ver esse filme.

- Por que não? Chuck, eu não estou entendendo.

O moreno suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo liso. Então, num ato inesperado, segurou o pulso do amigo e o puxou, contando alto e rápido, os números. _1-2-3-4-e_...

...A capa era de nada mais e nada menos que...

- O Segredo de Brockback Mountain.

- Exato. E, pelo que eu sei, quando dois homens vão assistir a um filme desses – principalmente um que _todos_ sabem que é bi – significa, apenas, que eles são um _casal_.

Nathaniel, ao invés de concordar com o amigo, pareceu ponderar sobre o assunto.

- Chuck, você sabe que essa é a nossa tradição.

- Ok; escolhemos de novo.

- Chuck, isso nunca ocorreu conos-

- Nós nunca tivemos a chance de assistir um romance gay, Nate Archibald. – e quando Chuck usava o apelido, ele estava realmente sério – Vamos escolher outro filme!

Parecia um pouco desesperado, mas King C realmente não gostava nem da idéia de ter algo com o amigo, quanto mais _fingir_. E, ali, eles estariam traindo a tradição, sim, mas, ainda mais, ambos estariam traindo eles mesmos e sua própria amizade.

Mas, pelo olhar decidido de Nate de "não mudar as regras por um filme desse tipo", as coisas complicariam. E, um dia depois, N aprenderia essa lição.

* * *

- Olá. – o loiro disse, com um sorriso que cativou a atendente.

- Olá. – ela sussurrou, corada e com um sorriso involuntário. Aquele era Nathaniel Archibald! – Qual o filme?

- Dois ingressos para "O Segredo de Brockback Mountain".

_Silêncio._ E Chuck sentiu isso bem, porque tossiu de maneira seca. Nate o encarou, o olhar um pouco duro e que transmitia o simples "Agora não dá mais para voltar, mesmo que, na verdade, dê".

Por sua vez, a atendente gritava interiormente. _Oh meu deus!_, ela dizia, dentro de si, _Eles são gays! __Gays__! Chuck e Nate; Nate e Chuck. GAYS! G-A-Y-S-! Mano, quando minhas amigas souberem, tipo assim, elas vão surtar, __surtar!__ Ah, que desperdício! Os dois parecem tão bons de cama, mas... Ah, eles são gays! Saíram do armário! Assim que atendê-los, __tenho__ de filmá-los e mandar para a GG!_

E, enquanto a garota gritava internamente e fazia seu trabalho, Chuck olhava para fora do cinema, pensando se, caso corresse com toda a sua velocidade, Nate seria capaz de persegui-lo e capturá-lo. Infelizmente, a resposta era sim.

- Aqui está... Bom filme. – e engoliu a força a risada que tentava escalar por sua garganta.

- Obrigado. – Nathaniel pegou os ingressos e deu um sorriso incrivelmente bonito, mas que naquele momento, para a garota, parecia mais gay do que nunca.

- Pronto. Agora vamos. – e puxou a manga do loiro, preparado para acabar com aquilo.

A atendente, no entanto, ouviu um "Mas temos que comprar a pipoca, Chuck", junto de uma resposta negativa do moreno, através de um grunhido. Logo, ela os viu se afastarem e o Bass sussurrar algo no ouvido do outro, que Nate fez questão de criticar – para o deleite da mesma – em voz alta.

- Mas é claro que não! A nossa tradição diz que devemos dividir um pote Combo de pipoca!

Três passos. Três passos _deles_ foram o quanto ela pôde se conter, antes de pegar o celular e digitar, como se sua vida fosse depender daquela mensagem:

**_C_ e _N_ no cinema saindo do armário! Você tem de ver! Um casal, eu lhe digo, um VERDADEIRO CASAL GAY NA MONARQUIA!**

Logo após gravar essa mensagem em seu celular, a menina, sorrateiramente, ativou a câmera do seu celular, pronta para gravar _mais _momentos deles.

* * *

- Nathaniel, não faça isso! Pedir um só combo e dividi-lo, enquanto assistimos "O Segredo de Brockback Mountain" é o cúmulo!

- Chuck, pela última vez: é a nossa tradição e não vou mudá-la. E eu nem sei por que você está reclamando! Você usa sapato Prada da cor laranja, combina com seus belos cachecóis com seu nome gravado e ainda faz questão de usar óculos escuros. Mais gay que isso é impossível.

- Pela última vez! Isso não é gay. É estilo.

- Chame do que quiser. – houve silêncio, até que a ficha caiu para o loiro – Além disso, por que está reclamando tanto? Você é bissexual! _Bissexual_! Como é que pode para você não querer agir desse jeito?!

- Posso ser bi, Nathaniel. Mas sei que você não é e não gosto de agir _desse_ jeito! Na verdade, minhas atitudes são muito másculas. – e apontou para o outro com suas unhas feitas numa das mais caras manicures de NY – E já que estamos falando nisso, você não acha que você quem é o mais gay aqui?

- Eu? Há, com certeza não!

- Você teve a idéia de virmos ao cinema, você decidiu que assistiríamos ao filme, você quer dividir a pipoca comigo!

- É a tradição!

- Temos dezessete anos, por favor! Dez anos atrás isso seria inocente e fofo. Agora é puro arco-íris Nathaniel, acorde!

- É isso o que pensa da nossa amizade?

- O quê? Não! Eu disse sobre as tradições, não sobre ela.

- Chuck, isso não vai mudar. Vamos fazer isso até deixarmos de ser amigos!

O silêncio imperou quando um Chuck Bass deu-se por vencido. Nathaniel sorriu para o atendente e fez o pedido. O garoto, que nem sequer encarou-o nos olhos, ao dar as costas para ambos, amaldiçoou-se. Seus amigos estavam certos, afinal. Trabalhar naquela seção do cinema, na parte mais rica da cidade era ver casais gays a todo instante.

- Obrigado. – e segurou o combo, junto de uma coca-cola.

Chuck, assim que pegou a sua bebida, deu a volta em Nathaniel e agarrou, com sua mão livre, o braço do amigo, que segurava a pipoca.

- Chuck, o que está fazendo?

- Ah nada! Já que saímos do armário de vez, só estou dando ênfase à nossa homossexualidade. – o sorriso cínico do moreno possuía um que de masoquismo que assustou Nate.

E assustaria ainda mais quando acabassem descobrindo que foram filmados naquela situação.

* * *

Olá mais uma vez, meus queridos! Ao que parece, o rumor sempre inatingível de que C e N são gays enfim foi comprovado com um fato que marcará a história! Uma fonte confiável revelou que ambos foram vistos em uma espécie de briga conjugal no cinema. Ao que parece, C recusava-se a assistir a um filme que deve retratar alguns momentos de sua vida bissexual ("O Segredo de Brockback Mountain", um filme bom para pessoas que curtem o chamado SLASH), enquanto N preferia seguir as "tradições" do aniversário deles.

E, pasmem meus amigos, **C** perdeu porque não pode derrotar **N**! Ora, ora, pelo visto já sabemos quem acaba ficando em cima, afinal! Logo depois disso – e como podem ver no vídeo abaixo –, **C** e **N** foram pegos comprando apenas uma pipoca tipo grande, e apenas uma. Se eu bem me lembro, essa regra só se aplica aos casais, então podem chorar meninas! Além disso, foram vistos indo para dentro da sessão de cinema tipo armário (se é que me entendem) de braços dados!

Isso também está no vídeo e, eu sei que muitos irão concordar, ao verem, que **Chuck Bass** e **Nate Archibald** foram feitos um para o outro.

* * *

O filme era bom, de verdade, até que começaram os beijos violentos e apressados (que Chuck reclamou por um bom tempo, porque aquilo não era bem assim – e ele sabia como as coisas eram).

- Cara... Isso é tão estranho. – Nate sussurrou, surpreso.

O amigo nada disse, apenas continuou a assistir, crente de que, uma hora, os beijos seriam, no mínimo, _beijos_. E essa hora chegou e ele sorriu. Pronto, agora Nate veria que casais homossexuais eram normais e felizes...

...Se um deles não tivesse empurrado o outro ao chão em uma posição, no mínimo comprometedora. E, entenda-se como comprometedora: de quatro.

- Urgh. – Nathaniel sentiu o gosto da pipoca subir-lhe a garganta.

- Isso é... Incômodo.

- Hã? Incômodo como?

- Ora, eu não acho muito... _Legal_... Uma pessoa filmar isso. Para mim parece mais filme pornô que algo que devia, mesmo, passar assim, no cinema.

- Ah, vamos lá, eu sei que você já fez uma coisa dessas. Além do mais, você não é mais virgem, se tratando dos dois tipos de virgindade.

_Silêncio_.

- Ou... – e a voz de Nate pareceu extremamente maliciosa – Você é?

- Quem? Eu? Ah não, muito obrigado. Perdi minha virgindade há muito tempo. – Chuck retrucou, acomodando-se na poltrona, um sorriso simples no rosto.

Nate, por outro lado, sussurrou um "Ah, sei", que parecia desacreditar no amigo. Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio – se não fosse pelo som abafado dos gemidos dos dois homens numa relação íntima demais, na tela – até que Chuck voltasse a falar:

- Foi na minha segunda vez.

- Hã? O que foi na sua segunda vez?

- Ora, que eu pratiquei essa posição. Eu até me lembro com quem foi. – suspirou, bebendo de sua coca – Foi com um psiquiatra, sabe? O nome dele é...

- Não quero saber o nome dele! – Nate disse, ríspido – E você não devia me dizer essas coisas! Além do quê, eu sou hétero e tenho namorada e... – _Mais silêncio_ – Peraí, você fica _embaixo_?

- Ora, é lógico que eu fico embaixo. Acha que, só porque eu transo com mulheres também, eu devo ficar por cima, em todas as outras vezes?

- Sim!

- Bom, as coisas não funcionam assim comigo. Para mim, se eu sempre _recebo_ das mulheres, já que elas são educadas em _darem para minha pessoa_, é óbvio que, quando eu variar de sexo, as coisas também mudarão. Nesse caso, com um homem, serei _eu_ quem acabará dando para ele, porque, você sabe, eu odeio _mesmice_.

- Por que _raios_ você está me dizendo isso?

-… Porque você perguntou, oras.

- Não me responda mais!

- Está bem, está bem! Só relaxe, não é grande coisa.

E o filme continuou, sem que nenhum dos dois realmente estivesse entendendo, ou prestando a devida atenção a, algo.

* * *

O filme acabou de uma forma tão triste que Nate pensou que ia chorar. Mas apenas pensou porque logo ouviu um certo Chuck dizer "...Que vontade de transar" meio que para si mesmo (e que saiu um pouco alto). E imaginar seu melhor amigo _embaixo_ de outro homem acabou dando-lhe náuseas.

- Vamos embora. – o loiro sussurrou, adiantando-se de mais um comentário que lhe custaria a pipoca em seu estômago.

- Como quiser. – e levantou-se, fazendo pouco caso.

A saída foi silenciosa, com ambos os jovens imersos em pensamentos – Nate pensando em como seria se fosse _gay_ e Chuck em como ele queria encontrar com um de seus tão conhecidos... _Conhecidos_ – e recusando-se a encararem os outros. O dia partira e o céu terminava de colorir-se com o azul escuro (quase roxo) da noite, trazendo aos dois a enfim separação para que pudessem encostar-se em uma cama e deitar e dormir e esquecer-se de qualquer coisa traumatizante (ao menos para Nathaniel).

No entanto, não deram nem cinco passos para fora do cinema e logo foram abordados por...

- Hey, Chuck!

…Eric, Jonathan e alguns amigos que, bem, pareciam _coloridos _como _purpurina_.

- Oh, Eric, é bom vê-lo aqui. – sussurrou, ignorando todos os outros.

- Eu soube das novidades. – e sorriu, olhando para Nate, logo em seguida – Meus parabéns!

Silêncio.

E Charles sorriu, um pouco... Demoníaco.

- Do. Que. Você. Está. Falando. Eric? – as pausas saíram meio ameaçadoras, lamentavelmente.

- De que... vocês estão juntos. – Jonathan interferiu.

- Como é? Não, não estamos juntos!

- Nate, não se preocupe, está tudo na Gossip Girl.

- O que está na Gossip Girl... _Irmãozinho_? – o apelido saiu com asco, mas ele já não estava ligando mais.

- Que vocês são gays. Ou bis. Mas que estão juntos, de qualquer jeito.

- O quê?! Não! Eu não estou com o Chuck e...

- Ah, não se preocupe. – a voz doce e compreensiva de um dos amigos de Eric (ou Jonathan) ecoou, junto de uma mão que balançava... Homossexualmente – Todo mundo fala isso, no início! Mas, hey, vocês já estão fora do armário! Divirtam-se!

Silêncio.

- Como é que é?!

* * *

Nate apoiou a cabeça na mão, tentando esconder seu rosto. Aquilo era humilhante demais. O que Vanessa iria pensar? E Blair? E Serena? E sua mãe? E Lily? E Bart, que Deus o tenha? O que raios eles iriam pensar?

Chuck, por sua vez, não se preocupava com isso (só com Blair que a preocupação acabou existindo) porque estava pouco se fodendo para eles. Ele só queria saber _quem foi o cretino que passou para a Gossip Girl o momento em que ambos entraram _(de braços dados) _no cinema. _Quem era a alma corajosa que não se importava com a morte?

- Afinal... Quem? – sibilou, assistindo novamente ao vídeo.

Ok, eles estavam _muito_ gays. Ênfase no _muito_ e no _gays_. Porém não era da conta de ninguém aquilo. Era uma brincadeira e, como raios ele iria explicar-se diante daquele vídeo e do filme e da pipoca e...

- A culpa é sua, Nathaniel!

- O quê? Minha? Por quê?

- Você resolveu assistir àquela _merda _de filme.

- O filme era ótimo, em primeiro lugar. E em segundo, você não reclamou!

-…

- Ok, você reclamou, mas mesmo assim! É a tradição e...

- Foda-se a tradição! Olhe só o que passamos. O _que estamos passando_! Assistimos a um filme gay, comemos da mesma pipoca, entramos juntos, como um casal, na sessão de-

- Isso foi culpa sua, Chuck.

- Não me atrapalhe, ainda estou reclamando. Enfim, entramos na sessão, tivemos de assistir homens se pegando e não era um filme pornô daqueles que excitam e te fazem transar a noite to-

- Chuck, por favor, chega.

- Ok. Não era um filme pornô e, graças a isso, _estamos aqui!_

O "aqui" de Chuck era um bar _gay_. Não daqueles _hipoteticamente_ gays, onde havia uns poucos héteros, mas não, era um bar _totalmente_ (100 por cento, 120 por cento, _1300 por cento_) gay.

Na verdade, eles estavam _naquele lugar_ (leia-se: inferno da humilhação) porque os nem tão amigáveis amigos de seu meio-irmão e seu namorado literalmente os arrastaram para lá, no mesmo instante que Jonathan e Eric entraram no cinema. Disseram alguma coisa sobre "A diversão começa depois das sete" (ainda que estivesse cedo, ainda) e "Que um casal gay só é casal gay oficial se revelar para o mundo no **'**Armadio Dell'Arcobaleno²'", o tipo de bar em que você _não deve_ levar a sua namorada; a não ser que você também seja mulher.

- Como é que eu vou explicar isso para minha família? – o loiro perguntou, batendo a cabeça, de maneira forte, no balcão de mogno.

- Sua família? Há, eu nunca mais irei ao túmulo de meu pai.

Silêncio.

- Chuck. Você é _bi_.

- Nathaniel. Existem bis e gays _fora_ de bares assim, sabe? – e acenou com a cabeça para que o barman (um homem atraente que sorriu para Chuck de maneira polida e ganhou um sorriso malicioso como resposta) enchesse seu copo, mais uma vez.

- Eu _sei _disso. Não sou idiota, Chuck. Mas eu estou mesmo surpreso que você não tenha _amigos_ aqui.

- Meu tipo de homem não gosta desses bares.

- Ah é? E que tipo de homem você gosta?

Pausa. E Chuck sorriu. E Nate se arrependeu.

- Bom... – e bebeu em um só gole o conteúdo de seu copo –… Eu gosto de homens bem-sucedidos que normalmente costumam ter problemas (em sua vida social, familiar ou empresarial) e que, graças a isso, traem suas esposas. O certo seria trair as mesmas com outras, porém eles _acham_ que não podem usar o estresse na cama, com elas. Então, alguns preferem os homens, pois esses suportam mais dor e, com sorte, são masoquistas o bastante para pedirem por mais, como é o meu caso.

Nate não queria ouvir, não mesmo, mas já que ouviu, chegou à conclusão que seu melhor amigo de uma década era... Uma _puta_.

- Cara, você não pode ser normal e namorar?

- Lamentavelmen-

- Hey. – uma voz sedutora cortou Chuck – Você é Chuck Bass, não?

Um homem até que atraente postava-se atrás do moreno, com um sorriso convidativo nos lábios – que agradou e muito o Bass – e um olhar de desejo. Parecia maduro e bem-sucedido; dois fatores que aumentaram os "pontos" com o bilionário.

- E se eu for? – e ouviu um resmungo de Nathaniel, logo em que jogou as palavras no ar.

- Eu sou Gregory³, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Ah. E o que vem ao caso, Sr. _Greg_? – o apelido tornou-se algo sedutor na boca nem sempre silenciosa de C.

- Vem ao caso saber por que uma pessoa tão importante assim está... _Sozinho._

Nate remexeu-se em seu lugar. Não que quisesse interferir – na verdade, queria fugir, pois estava vendo seu _melhor amigo de uma década_ flertar com um desconhecido – mas o tal de Gregory não havia notado sua presença?

Chuck, por sua vez, riu.

- Ah sim. Isso _viria_ ao caso. E se isso _fosse _verdade, eu até _pediria_ para o senhor me acompanhar, mas, na verdade, eu estou com alguém. – e apontou para Nate – Meu namorado, Nathaniel Archibald.

Silêncio.

- Como é, Chuck?

- Ah, desculpe. Mas é que, de longe, vocês pareciam _amigos_.

A gargalhada de Chuck saiu um pouco sarcástica.

- E por que raios você pensou nisso? – e Nate teve vontade de atingir a face tão metrossexual de seu amigo, realmente teve.

- Porque a maioria dos _namorados_ aqui costuma se _comer_ mais do que conversar.

- Ah sim, mas ainda está cedo e a noite é uma criança. _Entende_?

O tal de Gregory riu.

- Entendo. Bom, perdoe-me. – e tratou de se retirar.

- Mas, se por acaso eu terminar com Nathan, como poderia encontrá-lo? – Chuck soltou, malicioso e, como sempre, com seu sorriso maldoso no rosto.

O homem entregou-lhe um cartão, com um sorriso sacana na face, enquanto olhava de canto para Nate, sorrindo como se achasse que, logo, logo, o loiro teria um par de chifres _enormes_ na cabeça. Um olhar frio foi a sua resposta.

- Ah... Você é psicólogo é?

- Sim. Enfim... Até mais.

- Até.

Silêncio.

- Estou surpreso por você não ter aceitado a companhia dele.

- Não gosto de dar para as pessoas uma vela.

- Mas eu segurei de qualquer jeito em seu flerte.

- Bom, considerando o candelabro que eu segurava com você e a Blair, isso foi algo normal. – e pediu outra bebida, dessa vez estendendo, também, seu número de celular para o barman – E você queria que eu fosse com ele e beijasse-o aqui e depois transasse com ele e você soubesse disso, porque estaria muito óbvio, hein?

-… Não sabia que era sensível assim, Chuck. Obrigado.

- Por você, qualquer coisa. – e bebericou de sua vodka, agradecendo pelo olhar ao outro – Mas espere só por Segunda.

- Por que Segunda?

- Porque eu vou convencer a Lily a me colocar no psicólogo.

- Não é mais fácil ir lá e _só_?

O moreno encarou Nate, como se ele tivesse falado alguma coisa errada e estúpida e, provavelmente, engraçada.

- Eu tenho fetiche por divãs, Nathaniel.

Ao ouvir isso, N engoliu em seco e tossiu.

- Eu não precisava ouvir isso, Chuck.

- Hey, eu só respondo à suas perguntas. Se você as faz errado, a culpa é sua, caro amigo-agora-namorado.

Nate não gostou do modo como seu amigo o chamou, porém era verdade. Nesse dia ele estava fazendo _perguntas demais_. Uma mão em seu ombro o tirou daquele pensamento amaldiçoado e cretino.

- Ah, sim? – por um momento achou que havia algum _conhecido_ ali.

Seus olhos claros depararam-se com a horrível visão de um ser travestido de mulher, cheio de maquiagem com _glitter_ nos olhos e um batom num tom escuro de vermelho que era chamativo demais (além de estar borrado), contrastando com a barba por fazer.

- O que um rapaz tão _bonitinho_ – era um _ser_ (não era uma pessoa, não podia ser uma pessoa) de sotaque latino e que possuía um domínio mínimo no inglês, tratando-se da fala. E a voz fina e delicada não ajudava muito na compreensão – como você faz aqui?

O loiro realmente quis dizer que não sabia. Realmente quis. Mas, como sempre, para salvar sua pele, Chuck foi mais rápido.

- Está aproveitando a noite _comigo_.

- Ah, Chuck! – e a voz do ser (mais uma vez, _não era uma pessoa_, droga) ficou num tom grave, capaz de ser entendido – Desculpe, não sabia que vocês...

- É, muitos ainda não sabem. – o moreno sussurrou, bebericando, mais uma vez, de sua _nova _rodada de bebida, dessa vez com um guardanapo riscado correndo para um dos bolsos – Mas eu vou mordê-lo, e então todos _saberão_.

Silêncio. (E foi quebrado pelo _ser_ não identificado, mas que não era uma pessoa)

- Bom proveito, sortudo. – o travesti saiu.

E tudo voltou ao completo silêncio. (até que Nate o quebrasse).

- Chuck. _O __quanto__ você está bêbado?_

O amigo pareceu ponderar por um momento.

- Mais duas rodadas de vodka, e eu te aviso do meu estado.

- Já chega! – e o loiro se levantou, puxando Chuck pela manga – Vamos embora daqui, agora. Não vou deixar que você fique mais bêbado e estrague mais alguma coisa e...

- Hey, aonde vocês vão? – um dos nem tão amigáveis amigos de Jonathan (ou Eric) chamaram, da pista de dança.

- Ah, vamos para casa...

-… Aproveitar da noite que é uma criança. _Se é que me entende._

E então veio um flash, seguido de mais um e mais um e mais um e milhares de teclinhas de celular sendo tocadas e Chuck estragara tudo e eles estavam, mais uma vez, na boca do povo.

Como um casal.

Dando de ombros, o loiro puxou o melhor amigo para fora, desejando que a noite acabasse.

* * *

- Nathaniel, não me puxe assim!

- Você está completamente bêbado, se eu não puxar...

- Se você continuar a puxar, a manga vai esgarçar e sabe como é cara essa roupa e...

- Chuck! Você está bêbado. Não há tempo para ser metrossexual, seu idiota.

- Quem é idiot... Ah! Meu sofá!

- Chuck, não pule no...

Tarde demais. O moreno já havia se sentado no sofá, de maneira mal-educada e espaçosa.

- Sente-se também, Nathaniel.

Sem nem argumentar, Nate fez o que Chuck mandou, sentindo o confortável couro afunda-lo no estofado e _ele se sentiu tão bem_. Jogou a cabeça para trás, suspirando. O dia fora mais cansativo – e completamente mais estranho – que o normal.

Pelo menos eles estavam em uma casa e nada podia piorar...

- Chuck o que está fazendo?! – foi mais uma repreensão que uma pergunta.

…A menos que seu melhor amigo encostasse sua cabeça na região de sua... Virilha.

- Descansando.

- Chuck, você tem cama e...

- Nathan! Fizemos as coisas _mais gays_ de nossas vidas hoje – e olhe que eu sou bi. Então, saiba que, só porque eu estou deitado e minha cabeça está no seu colo, não pode ser a coisa mais gay que você já viu. Ou fez.

Silêncio.

- Então me deixe descansar aqui, só por um pouco. – e virou-se de lado, seu nariz relando com cuidado na camisa do outro – Não fará mal a ninguém.

Nate permitiu, sem reclamar, já que era a total verdade. Fechou os olhos, zonzo. Tudo rodava e o dia não fora dos melhores. Logo, Chuck levantaria e ele poderia ir para sua casa, gozar da confortável cama e do delicioso cheiro de segurança.

* * *

Mas o loiro adormeceu – e Chuck ainda em seu colo mesmo – com uma das mãos tocando o braço de Chuck, enquanto a outra estava na cabeça do moreno.

* * *

Essa retrospectiva o fez rir. Foi uma risada contida, meio tímida, mas apenas para não acordar o precioso Bass que dormia como uma criança em seu colo. Acariciou alguns fios, certo de que, no futuro, eles iriam rir (e muito) do que ocorrera nesse dia.

…Se houvesse um futuro, pois uma tosse seca ecoou na sala, capturando os olhos claros do loiro. A figura de uma Serena meio pasma e meio que prestes a cair na gargalhada, atrás de um _Blair Waldorf_ de braços cruzados e expressão fechada não lhe deram uma boa perspectiva de anos à frente do tempo em que estavam agora.

Se tivesse acordado alguns minutos antes, teria lido a mensagem da Gossip Girl que avisava que as duas _Queens_ não conseguiram viajar e resolveram voltar para casa, semanas mais cedo.

- Estamos interrompendo algo? – a voz ácida de sua amiga de infância assustava bem mais do que se lembrava.

Mas isso fosse, talvez, culpa de seus dedos que não pararam com a carícia, nem quando as viram; ou pelo fato de que o garoto que ela amava estava no colo... De um homem.

- Não. Nada.

E o silêncio imperou, de vez. Porque, naquele instante, Nate sabia que ambos estavam mortos.

* * *

¹ - **TOC**: **T**ranstorno **O**bsessivo **C**ompulsivo

* * *

² - **Armadio Dell'Arcobaleno**: Armário do Arco-íris

* * *

³ - **Gregory** é, no livro, um homem que acaba namorando o Chuck, num compromisso sério, mas bem no final da série mesmo

* * *

**N/A.: **OMG, EU TERMINEI! QUASE DUAS SEMANAS PARA ESCREVER ESSA FIC, MAS EU TERMINEI *OOOO* Estou tão feliz *----------*

Cara, meu humor é uma merda, mas relevem este fato e apreciem o contexto da fanfic, que era como as pessoas podem ser gays em momentos como esse. Eu, por acaso, tenho UM MONTE dessas experiências, porém relevemos isso também.

Essa fanfic me deu trabalho. Principalmente na hora de passar o que estava em minha mente para o computador e eu tive até que uma certa dificuldade com isso. Ficou um pouco grande, mas a culpa não foi minha... Totalmente.

Eu sei que o tempo torna-se confuso, já que eles fazem uma década há uns dois anos, mas vamos fingir que Brockback Mountain está passando _este ano_ no cinema e que o Ledger não morreu, ok? ç_ç

(Obrigada pela compreensão).

Eu quero dedicar uma seção de **agradecimentos** à **Ledger m.** que, mesmo não gostando de SLASH com o Chuck, leu o início dessa fic, até eu passar para a **Chibi Anne,** minha Alma Gêmea linda que leu e riu muito de algumas partes; e para a **Nanase Kei**, outra que me ajudou muito a ver se a fanfic estava digna de ser considerada humor 8D

Bom, acho que não tem mais o que dizer, só que essa fanfic foi feita com muito carinho, dedicação e deu um trabalhão e eu **gostaria/exijo/quero** _**reviews**__._

Até o segundo capítulo!


End file.
